


Fever

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: #BL, #Smut, #butt, #fever, #fingerfucking, #idiot mino, #kissing, #licking, #pwp, #romance, #sick, #sick jinwoo, #suppository, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: JInwoo got a fever and Mino triggering the older guy."Now, what should we do to fulfill your promises, Hyung?" Mino crossed his leg while watching Jinwoo that lying weak in the bed.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> what the heck am i doing?  
> liiiifeeeeeeeeeee why you abandoned meeeeeeeee  
> hahahahahhahaa  
> feel free to curse at me.  
> I'm okay.  
> I'm daijobs.

"Hyung! Hyung! Mino Hyung!!" Seungyoon burst into the bathroom with panic. Mino that just change his clothes got startled at the sudden attack from his dongsaeng.  
  
"What's wrong Yoonie?" He at least wears his clothes properly before went to Seungyoon which looks worried.  
  
"Jinwoo Hyung! He got a fever!"  
  
"eeeehh??" Now Mino went pale too, hearing the news. Both of them walk as fast as he can to Mino and Jinwoo's room. There's Jinwoo, laying on the bed. His face flushed red full of sweat. Even though he looks like he just sleeping, but both of them know how hard Jinwoo panting.  
  
"Hyung! Hyung!!" Seungyoon shakes Jinwoo's body. The older guy opened his eyes slightly as he feels Seungyoon hand.  
  
"Yoonie-a."  
  
Both of the dongsaeng feels relieved. At least Jinwoo not lose his consciousness.  
  
"Hyung..." Now Mino come sit next Jinwoo too. he rubbed the older forehead. It's hot. "Yoon. Bring me a bowl of cold water and towel. Hyung body's burning." He told Seungyoon and got nodded as an answer. Seungyoon went to the kitchen and take a glass bowl. He fill it with water and some ice cube. Took a small towel from the bathroom and back to Jinwoo's room.  
  
As soon as Seungyoon come, Mino took the towel and soak it in the water. squeeze the towel before placing it to Jinwoo's forehead.  
  
"I'll call the doctor right away." Seungyoon ready to grab his phone, but his hand got held by Jinwoo. The older guy shook his head. "But Hyung--" Seungyoon looks worried. It's not like this is the first time Jinwoo got a fever all of the sudden, but he still can't handle the fact that his Hyung in pain.  
  
"It's okay. I'll get better after had slept. You had to go to the studio right? Don't mind me." Jinwoo taps Seungyoon's hands to tell him it's gonna be okay.  
  
"It's okay. I'll look after him. If there's anything, I'll contact you as soon as possible." said the other Hyung. Seungyoon looked at the time. Indeed he should be at the Studio in 20 minutes. He nodded.  
  
"I'll come home as soon as possible. I'll tell Hoon too. Hyung, promise me you'll get better when we are home, okay?" He shows his pinky finger. Jinwoo chuckles seeing how cute his dongsaeng is. He reaches up Seungyoon pinky finger and ties it with his own.  
  
"I promise."  
  
*  
  
"Now, what should we do to fulfill your promises, Hyung?" Mino crossed his leg while watching Jinwoo that lying weak in the bed.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you buy me medicine as a starter?" Jinwoo wants to throw a pillow to his lover but he doesn't have the energy to do that. His breath becomes heavy, and his body burning.  
  
Mino gets up from his seat, move to Jinwoo side. he cupped Jinwoo's face with both of his hands. Jinwoo sighed and leaned his head to Mino's hand.  
  
"Your hands so cold. It feels nice."  
  
"I know." he closed their distance, gives Jinwoo a kiss on his forehead. "I'll search for a medicine...There's supposedly one in Seunghoon room." added him when realizing the face Jinwoo makes while he says he would search for a medicine. When Jinwoo sick, he become clingy and didn't want Mino to get away from him.  
  
"hurry."  
  
Mino opened Seunghoon rooms. Searched for some medicine. I hope there'll be enough for Jinwoo to recover at least his energy. "Oh." his eyes sparkling when seeing a certain medicine. "This is good enough. Nice job Hoon!" Before he gets back to his and Jinwoo's room, he went to the kitchen. Bring a glass of water and some vitamin.  
  
"Hyung." He shakes Jinwoo's body. It's kinda annoying for the sick one because he just closed his eyes but the younger one shakes his body happily.  
  
"you do realize that I'm fucking sick right?" Mino laughed hearing Jinwoo swearing. It's been awhile since he hears it.  
  
"Here, you should drink some vitamin, and of course water." He helps Jinwoo to sit and laid his back to the wall. He gives Jinwoo the glass and vitamin.  
  
"I don't get it, why you look so happy?" Jinwoo squints his eyes staring at Mino after he gulping the vitamin that Mino gives. Mino looks suspicious, and Jinwoo had a bad idea about it.  
  
Mino, still with his big smile, showing a pack of cold medicine that makes Jinwoo's eyes become bigger. Exactly what he's thinking about.  
  
"Mino-ya!!!"  
  
"This is the fastest way to make your cold gone Hyung," said him happily as he trying to pull Jinwoo's pajamas.  
  
"Please give me a more proper medicine, you fool!" Jinwoo hold his pajamas. He can easily kick Mino off from the bed, if he's in his normal condition. His fever take his body. He doesn't have energy. His head feels like spinning. He should take e rest, but the hell Mino just do as he please like this.  
  
"Suppository is a proper medicine, Hyung. You want to fulfill your promises to our cute dongsaeng right?"  
  
Please remind him to knock off Mino when he's cure. "I hate you." he loosens his grip on his pants. Mino smirking as he pulls Jinwoo's pants slowly while whispering 'I love you too' which makes Jinwoo's face more flushed than before.  
  
His low part feels cold when his pants off. Of course this is not the first time he let Mino saw him half-naked, but it feels different when he got this funny ideas in his head.  
  
"I- I think I prefer to call a doctor." He stops Mino's hands that already reaching his underwear.  
  
"Too late for that Hyung, beside Yoon, will make a racket at that you know. He'll immediately call for an ambulance too."  
  
Jinwoo surrender. Besides the fact that he's doesn't have any energy left, eventually, he can't say no to Mino. And who is he when Mino becomes this fired up.  
  
Just make sure he'll remember this and definitely will give Mino a nice and warm kick on his stomach.  
  
"Kkh!" He holds his breath when Mino's hand suddenly rubbed his rear.  
  
"It's okay, I'll do it slowly."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Love you too." Mino's finger makes a circular motion in Jinwoo's rear. Making the older guy relax. Failed of course. It's not even given him peace in mind, but Jinwoo's become stiff and his hole clench hard.  
  
"Hyung."  
  
"I can't help myself okay." Jinwoo changes his position. "I'll make you pay for all this shit you do." He stays on four. Showing his butt to Mino. The younger guy laughed. He will definitely buy anything Jinwoo wants.  
  
he traced his finger on the round ass. Sliding his finger to Jinwoo's underwear. "excuse me." he pulled the pieces of cloth that covering Jinwoo's most private area. The older guy buried his face to the pillow. Mino continues his work. Once again his finger circling Jinwoo's rear. Making Jinwoo gasp and the different temperatures from his ass and Mino finger.  
  
"slowly okay?" Mino glance at Jinwoo's face. he looks dreamy.  
  
"I will." He kisses Jinwoo's ass. It's soft just like a baby cheek. And even though Jinwoo drenched in sweat, he smells tasty.  
  
_'Love sure is blind'_  
  
His tongue slowly moves, from the left ass to the center. Jinwoo moaning when Mino slick tongue just touches his rear. "Mmnh. Mino..." he didn't bother to look at Jinwoo, he sure what face his lover makes right now. He stabbed Jinwoo's hole with his tongue. Jinwoo moaning loudly.  
  
"mmmm.. ahh. M-Mino..." JInwoo hands gripping at his blanket tightly the moment Mino tongue entering his hole. It's wet. It's hot. "mmmnnggh--"  
  
More than a pleasure, it's like torture for Jinwoo. Mino licks him for 10 minutes. That much makes him loses his mind. His head spinning. He's panting hard. He's moaning.  
  
"I'll insert the Suppository okay?"  
  
Jinwoo can't even answer him. He just wants it to end. He's tired.  
  
But he wants Mino's.  
  
Slowly but sure, Mino pushes the Suppository to Jinwoo's hole. The older guy can't even remember how many times he moaning hard already. Or how thick his precum in his shalf right now. He grabs Mino's hand from underneath his body. Glancing at his lover with his flushed eyes full of lust.  
  
"Now now, be patient Hyung. We should make sure that the medicine melt." Jinwoo moans the moment Mino thick and long finger thrust deeper. He keeps his finger inside Jinwoo's hole for 2 minutes.  
  
A fucking 2 minutes. Jinwoo will go crazy.  
  
"Nggh!! Mino!!" He let go of himself from Mino's finger. "You shit." he tramples Mino's body with his. "Just. Fuckin. Put it. In." He pulled Mino's closer. Kissing the guy under him, while his hand trying to open Mino zipper.  
  
"Mnh." they exchange their saliva. Intertwined their tongue. "hurry..." whispered Jinwoo. Mino smirking. Helping Jinwoo opened his pants. Let his member stand straight and hard. Without any preparation, Jinwoo dropped his body to Mino. Making Mino's penis entered his hole without condoms or lubricant. He shouted. Moaning. Feeling the pleasure he got. Mino's dick stumble onto his spot right.  
  
"aah.. ahng..." He let his body feels the joy of Mino's dick inside him. His back arched Showing Mino's full view of how sexy Jinwoo's body even though it's still covering by his pajamas, but he can saw how Jinwoo's nipple perk. He's so turned on.  
  
"M-mino..." Jinwoo stretched his hand to Mino's lips. The younger guy kisses his lover hand. "m-move..."  
  
Without waiting any minutes, Mino changed their position. Now Jinwoo under him. Flushed. Lusting. Erotic.  
  
"Hyung." He pulled his dick before ram it back to Jinwoo's. Jinwoo's body shaken at Mino movement. Mino's dick grinding everywhere inside. Sending the pleasure to all of his body. He lost it every time Mino pounding right to his prostate. He screams. He's crying with pleasure.  
  
"aahng.... ahng... more... more... mino-ya.... ahh..." Mino fastens his move. Jinwoo's inside feels so hot. Feels so wet. Like his dick will melt and become one with Jinwoo's hole.  
  
He wants to stay like this.  
  
"c-cumming.. I'm cumming... mino..." Mino grinding his teeth. Jinwoo's inside clench. Tight.  
  
"cum for me, Jinwoo," he whispered to his submissive. Jinwoo can't hold it back anymore.  
  
"AAHNG.... AAAAAAH.." Jinwoo's body shivering. His back arced. His leg swaying on the air. His hole gripping Mino's dick. Milking him.  
  
"uwaah.. Hyung..." Mino closed his eyes when he cum inside. There's nothing more satisfied than cumming inside Jinwoo's body. He can't get it over with.  
  
"Hyung." He crawled onto Jinwoo. Swept the sweat in Jinwoo's forehead before kissing him.  
  
"I hate you." Jinwoo's voice cracked. Mino just smiling and hug him tightly.  
  
"i love you too, Hyung." Jinwoo sighed and rest his head to Mino's hug. He's tired, and he's sick.  
  
*  
  
"HYUNG!!" Seungyoon and Seunghoon burst into Jinwoo's room as soon as they are home. Seung brother can't focus at the studio, and that's making them keep in there for a long time. It's almost midnight already, but they didn't think if they will wake Jinwoo or not.  
  
"Oh, welcome back." Seungyoon and Seunghoon relieved when seeing Jinwoo aren't as bad as the first time Seungyoon finds him.  
  
"Are you okay Hyung?" Jinwoo nodded at the question. Seunghoon took a pudding from the plastic bag. Seungyoon insists to buy him pudding and bunch of Jinwoo's favorite dessert.  
  
"Oh, you back already?" Mino comes to the room too with a glass of warm tea in his hand. He put it on top of the desk.  
  
"Have you already had the medicine?" asked Seungyoon.  
  
"Yup. Supp--" Mino got shut from Jinwoo that throw a pillow to him.  
  
Seunghoon looking around and didn't see any medicine in there. He looked at Mino.  
  
"Ya! what medicine did you give to Hyung?" asked him to the blondie that playing his game on his phone.  
  
"From your room."  
  
Seunghoon raised one of his eyes. His room? Did he even store any medicine in his room? His eyes caught at plastic on the other side of the desk. He glanced at Mino that smirking.  
  
"You sick bastard."

 

\- e n d -


End file.
